


西飞

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 茂陵刘郎秋风客，夜闻马嘶晓无迹。
Relationships: Ar-Pharazon/Tar-Miriel, Ar-Pharazôn/Sauron | Mairon, Fíriel of Númenor/Witch-King of Angmar, Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar
Series: Númenor Legends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205732
Comments: 1





	西飞

**Author's Note:**

> Isilmo = Witch-King Of Angmar

阿尔-法拉松今天心情非常好，直到他看见魔多来的人。

他无意去管索伦和他那从魔多特地赶来献上新鲜贡品的仆人说小话，毕竟他们再说什么也翻不出大花样；他也不相信索伦的仆人离开索伦能做什么事，可他一看到在王宫会客厅的角落里窃窃私语的两个人影，就清楚意识到自己为了掌控索伦需要付出点微小的代价：索伦在他的王宫里，索伦拥有一些相似力量的仆人就有正当理由也在他的王宫里乱窜。

当然，侍卫会在恰当的时候拦住这陌生人，但只要有这么个人在王宫里，就让法拉松不自在。

更让他不自在的是这两人一听到他和他随从的脚步声，就像隐瞒什么秘密一样迅速分开，那影子一样的仆人消失得像晴天下的雾一样快。

“鬼鬼祟祟的讨厌相，上不了台面。”法拉松心里评论道。

他刺探了索伦几句，索伦一如既往回答得滴水不漏，最后法拉松甚至烦了。

“这种例行的公事不应该由国王做。”他想。

他意兴阑珊地放走了索伦：迈雅最近常常暗示他一些事情，却不肯再多说关键。在这件事上，寿数有限的法拉松等不及，他长生不死的仆人耗得起。

今年夏天尤其炎热，法拉松本想到休憩室消暑，可稍微走快几步，他就感到气闷。

或许也是他老了。他犹豫片刻，说服自己这么想想没什么大不了的：辛拉斐尔每天在宫中养尊处优什么事都不干，这些日子脸上的皱纹也显出来了，他是殚精竭虑的国王，身体机能衰退一些很正常。

他不担忧老，老不会影响他什么，他一样可以执掌国家，号令威严，因为他不像那些东方人受疾病困扰。只要活着，他就无病无灾。但似乎正因为活着无病无灾，他才更不愿意死。

他忽然更气闷，忍不住侧头去瞥身后两个侍从的脚步：他怀疑这两个年轻人在有意放慢速度迁就他。

结果他差点撞到站在长廊拐角不知道干什么的戒灵。他本能地退了半步，戒灵则立刻单膝跪了下去，动作顺滑地像练了千百次：在忽然出现的随便哪个主人面前跪下。

如果不是这个戒灵看起来很安静，法拉松差点怀疑戒灵根本没看清自己是谁。

是的，看起来安静。法拉松见过其他的几个戒灵，那时他的双臂比现在更有力。有七八个披着黑袍的影子站在索伦后面，他们都屏气凝神地表示服从，但法拉松看着他们，耳边就像正听到他们叽叽咕咕的议论。等法拉松的手下将索伦绑缚在国王的战车后，那些戒灵立刻聚成一堆儿，发出了法拉松料想中“唧唧哝哝”的杂碎声音。

“我之前没见过你。”法拉松说。

那人头也不抬，似乎习惯了东方的习俗，不会仰视尊者：“那时我在替黑暗之主准备他效忠于陛下的所需事物，和他诚意的证明。”

“你是指如今魔多你在管事？”

戒灵顿了一下：“我只是服从黑暗之主走前留下的命令。”

他在扯谎。法拉松一听就知道，完全服从命令的人才不会说自己服从命令，他自己做过王子，知道“第二人”每天都需要干什么。

“那你做得如何？”他问。

戒灵立刻答道：“蒙至明者的垂怜庇护，我想魔多已经比您见到的时候更强大明智了一点，他的军队也开始像样子。”

法拉松回忆起他记忆中见到的东方：这地方是应该被教化得好一点，他们无论如何都无法给努曼诺尔带来麻烦，但稍微提升一些，努曼诺尔也能收到好处。

不过这个问题，戒灵答得太流利了。

“你特地在这等我，是你的主子想出什么好提议了？”法拉松屈起右手食指敲了敲戒灵披着兜帽的后脑，硬得像下面藏了头盔。

戒灵只是跪着，法拉松挥挥手准备让随从和周围站岗的侍卫都退下。

“我斗胆请陛下允许我到会客厅禀报。”戒灵的头更低了些。

法拉松不太愿意，然而他担忧一旦拒绝，戒灵会在心里嘲笑他。这种可能让他更难受。

戒灵一到会客厅就自在了不少，他摘下兜帽，露出人的样子，站在几案旁熟练地斟茶，捧起来敬奉国王阿尔-法拉松。

“魔多物产贫瘠，不入努曼诺尔人的眼，我只能借花献佛，请陛下勿怪。”

法拉松听说过戒灵这种东西：传言他们从前是人，现在则是非生非死的灵魂，除了索伦赐予他们的力量外一无所有，也是索伦可以完全放心的狗腿子。

“依旧很像人。”他评判道。为着传言的缘故，他没有去碰戒灵递来的茶杯，仅仅做手势让戒灵放回去，有话快讲。

“请陛下考虑中土。”戒灵站直身子说，面上带着做出来的恭谨：“魔多在东方，魔多的主人努曼诺尔在西方，中间只有林顿做阻隔。”

法拉松心神一凝，立刻问道：“为什么不是索伦来提这件事？”

“黑暗之主也是您的仆人，您才是做决定的人。”戒灵微微侧头，理所当然地说。

法拉松心里有了底，恍然意识到自己的背肌正在用力，便花了点时间让自己重新放松，靠在椅背上问：“努曼诺尔的好处呢？”

“精灵的领土。”

“魔多不需要？”

“魔多只需要中土没有精灵。”戒灵上前一步，语气也急促起来，说得很快：“魔多的臣民主要还是东方人，他们需要的不比任何人多：耕地、水源、婚姻、和平的日子。只要精灵还在中土，东方人就只能在荒凉恶劣的地方生存。只要您肯在新征服的土地上划出几个东方人居留地，允许他们到那里为努曼诺尔人工作，他们受过的苦会让他们比努曼诺尔人更勤劳，努曼诺尔可以得到远比如今更多的财富。魔多当然可以受命独立和精灵作战，但从前每到精灵溃败之际，西方那些所谓主宰就会打着保护伊露维塔子女的名义来帮助他们，幸好他们不会主动和努曼诺尔人为敌，努曼诺尔人是胜利的保障。你们不会因为战争有什么损失，反而能从战争的胜利中得到无数好处。”

“同时对陛下而言，一旦成功，您就不只是人类之王，而是中土的肉身神。”他最后说。

“然后我老死，我费劲力气征服的土地都被你们魔多偷走？”法拉松反问。

戒灵明显有些意外，但很快又说道：“您会有继承人，他将继承您的功业，魔多永远不会改变立场，因为您和您的继承人都已经是神。”

继承人，法拉松因为这个词焦躁起来：他的王后辛拉斐尔至今无子，他们两人都不年轻，也不会再有儿女，很快他就不得不在宗室中挑选继承人--一个不是他儿子，却要拿走他经营多年王国的人。

“那和我有什么关系？”他生硬地说：“如果如你所说，努曼诺尔的帮助可以阻拦西方阿门洲的援军，我为什么不直接去一定更丰饶的西方？”

“西方比林顿强大。”戒灵的声音大了一些：“林顿是您能完全把握住的绝好机会。”

“如何把握？指望继承我的人？听起来不怎么可靠。”法拉松开始不耐烦，他对戒灵的话不再有兴趣：这群弱小之徒自己解决不了他们自己的事情，竟然妄想让努曼诺尔人替他们解决。

他只相信自己，如果他失败了，那没什么，他自信可以接受结果。如果他本可以成功而没去做，而要白白死去，那才是真傻。

戒灵不再吭声，法拉松看他戳在那儿的样子，忽然感到自己“识破了对方诡计”，心中畅快起来，不由说了一句：“还是你想推荐自己做我的继承人？你想说你有王室血统吗？”

他从对方的身高相貌上能看出对方也是努曼诺尔出身。不过能沦落到去魔多伺候一个投降迈雅的人，肯定当初是一个在努曼诺尔混不下去的蠢货。刚刚在东方当了个仆从的仆从，就真以为自己能对至高的国王耍聪明。

戒灵的脸色变了，他周身起了变化，显得更高大、更锐利，法拉松则依旧欣赏他“直戳要害”后对方的反应。

他才不怕戒灵怎样，他只喜欢看戒灵无可奈何地忍受他的讽刺。

“您不需要把握。”戒灵缓缓说，他没有理会法拉松的最后一句话，而是接上了国王之前的问题：“您本来就会死，这不是您的额外损失。”

他说极其平静，极其理所当然，极其恭恭敬敬。

法拉松听完也很平静。

“这是实话。”他想。

想了三次后，他猛地抓起茶杯扔到墙角，把那件瓷器摔了个粉碎。

外面的侍卫闻声赶进来，法拉松喝道：“把索伦给我找来！”他转过头，赫然发现那戒灵又顺顺当当跪在地毯上了。

索伦来得很快，法拉松一见到索伦，就命令他把戒灵带走。

“我再看到他，一定砍断他的手！”他说。

索伦诚惶诚恐，抿着嘴听令，以免自己嘴角翘起来。他走到戒灵旁边，扯了扯他的兜帽，让戒灵快点跟他走。

索伦现在的房间在西南角，因为房间里装饰雕刻的缘故，被称作“枫叶厅”。原本是一个王子少年时的住所，法拉松继位后一直无子，这房间就被空放多年。索伦和法拉松交换有限信任后，找时机提了这间房子，恰巧对方心情好，就让人搬回了库房里的家具。

“你之前说你亲自过来有四点原因，一是什么？”索伦用手肘撑起上身，床很软，软到他的身子都要陷进去。

他看向站在一旁的戒灵，不用问都能猜到戒灵怎么惹黄金大帝发怒：努曼诺尔之王认为自己的功业已经到了顶，只关心生死，而戒灵恰恰既不生也不死。

“一是有几个东方人传言，说您最近又和法拉松出了矛盾，提了些事情。”戒灵走过来，靴尖在地毯上蹭了蹭。

王宫的审美变了，以前地毯上会有花草图案，如今规则的几何形状占了主流。

“我猜，他们大概说了些类似我被吊在城门上的话。”索伦似笑非笑，“你没看到他们描述的情景，除了高兴，还有点失望吧。”

你会高兴的，因为我是你的主人。你会失望的，因为你希望我比现实更需要你。

“你把那些瞎说话的人怎么样了？”索伦追问。

“风干了他们的舌头，”戒灵说：“也风干了他们的脑子。”

听到后半句，索伦轻笑出声，戒灵原来不会这样说话，这是从他这里学的，是一个吓唬听众的好技巧。

“二呢？”

“今年该送来打点的礼物、财宝，我也都一并送来。”戒灵走近床尾打量柱子上的雕刻，好像在寻找那里的什么记号，很快又转到床头察看。“明天我亲自去见安督尼依亲王，他应得的礼物最丰厚。他是叫阿门迪尔，对吧？”

既然戒灵的位置变了，索伦也仰面躺下，他发现这样似乎更方便他看着戒灵一点。

戒灵平时很少这么绕来绕去地探索房间，今天纯粹是事出有因。

“是的，阿门迪尔。”索伦说。“每天想给我找麻烦，以为是我蛊惑了他的国王。法拉松不恨他才怪，谁会喜欢把自己当成傻子的朋友？”

忠臣？法拉松不会信任索伦，但这不妨碍他们互相利用。可忠臣不明白，每一次他都能精准地惹怒法拉松。比起互相利用，法拉松更恨被人揣度，尤其是还把他往昏庸轻信里揣度。

“阿门迪尔不会收的。”索伦感叹：“他会把珍宝扔到街上，把你轰出来。”

“努曼诺尔人这么多，大家都会看到的。”戒灵接道。

“就这么一点点钱，他都不让大家分享一下。如果他再拿出什么正义邪恶来号召，只怕许多收了礼的人也必须学他，气鼓鼓地洒钱了。” 索伦想象了一下那个情景：“他可千万别扔到水里去，白白便宜乌欧牟。”

戒灵已经把镜台也“探索”了一遍，他的气息拂过镜台上指尖血一样亮的红宝石。

“至于第三点，是你来告诉我巴拉督尔的情况，还是你特意来看看法拉松？”

“看法拉松。”戒灵说。“您之前说计划有变，可我还是认为我们先说服他拿下林顿更好，对双方都好。谁知道他完全不在意唾手可得、扎实长远的好处，他只想先让自己不死，其他事以后再说。”

“真是不好，”他摩挲着床头石柱的花纹，感慨道：“一家子没一个本事够用的。他不行，他父亲是一个自救不能的短命鬼，他妻子是一个毫无用处的贤妻，他伯父是一个只知道典籍的呆子... ”

“是，但他们都是你的后人。”索伦打断了他：“是说你也有短命、无用、呆头呆脑的血脉吗？”

“未必是我后人。”戒灵望向窗外，颇有几分不屑：“爱洛斯家的女人不比别的女人更贞洁。”

“第四件事就是巴拉督尔，它非常好，等您回去，一定惊讶它的变化。魔多的岁入也比过去涨了两成。我让穆拉佐尔在东方各国建了仓库，以备荒年互相支援救灾，现在大概可以应付三年干旱。”

“每次你自由行动，都能给我一些惊喜。”索伦坐起身。他不习惯戒灵现在的身高，他更喜欢戒灵站在台阶下，声音从黑色的袍子下沉沉地传出来。

但他目下仍然很满意，甚至屈尊让了让位置：“你不来重新体验一下你的旧物？你当年住在这里多久，伊西莫王子？”

“已经不记得了，而且我因为各种情况搬出去过几次，又搬回来几次，根本算不清。”伊西莫说着也在床沿坐下，“正如我从前对您说的，我因这些事物享受过，也痛苦过，他们现在对于我都是毫无意义的。我希望您兑现当初的承诺，这是我现在的唯一所求。”

索伦懒懒地靠了过来：“你指的是我？”

“另一件事，我当初说过的事情。”

“你在巴拉督尔不开心？”索伦问，他触碰了伊西莫的手指，感到伊西莫的情绪——这人明明挺开心的。

“巴拉督尔是您的，永远属于您。”伊西莫换了一种措辞，顺手拈起索伦银发的一撮：“我也永远听命于您，给我一块供我自由处置的疆土，我还会给您别的惊喜。”

他这么说话听起来就顺耳多了。索伦心想。

“很快，等努曼诺尔这面事情解决。”他说。

只要努曼诺尔王国不再掣肘，中洲空虚，凭那些精灵能成什么事，那时戒灵的愿望还不好满足吗？

他换了个更舒服的姿势，扯了扯伊西莫的领口：“你现在忙吗？是不是还应该再给我一个我体验过的惊喜？”

伊西莫在画廊里逡巡：虽然法拉松宣称只要再看见他就砍掉他的手，但是他不认为自己需要服从这个命令。

他没见过塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩之后的努曼诺尔诸王，于是饶有兴致地比较那些画像中存在或不存在的相似眉眼，直到他听到女人意外的低呼，转身看到一个开始显出老态的、孤零零的贵妇人。

“塔尔-弥瑞尔。”他立刻断定。

恍如费瑞尔再生。

其实她们的外貌毫无相似，伊西莫也不记得费瑞尔的长相，但那谨慎的、易受惊的神态，那温婉的、无一处不合规矩的举止，让他疑惑竟然可以有特性如此接近的死人和活人。

“雕像。”他想。

当初他这样说费瑞尔，心里只有讥讽，现在这样形容弥瑞尔，他比当初多了点居高临下的怜悯。

“被捏出来的雕像。”

为了这份怜悯，他退后几步，鞠了一躬。

“我是东方来的使臣，没想到惊扰陛下。”

接着他就站在那里，耐心等待弥瑞尔稍显无措地离开。


End file.
